Until the End
by Balthazar23
Summary: One-Shot. After Ron has left the trio, Harry and Hermione bond over the upcoming crisis.


**AN I know I am working on my own original novel rn. But I couldn't focus so I wrote this. My all-time favorite pairing. Nobody has edited this by the way, it is of my own. No, it does not mean I am done with my book, things are just at a standstill for a moment because I am editing some of what I have and doing some planning and reworking a few items. Plus, writing something I love always gets me going creatively! This takes place after Ron leaves; I know I have used this before, but I love the timing. R&R and share it if you wish, check out my Reddit community. r/Adair/ to follow the journey of my original novel. Thank you all so much.**

**Novel Status: 35,000 words and counting! Now please enjoy this shot **

Ron hadn't come back. They had thought, they had even prayed that the third member of their trio would return after realizing his stupidity. Shockingly enough Harry had been far more hurt than Hermione during the upcoming weeks. Hermione would usually avoid speaking of him, and when she didn't most of the things, she said made it clear to him that if Ron came back, he wouldn't be welcomed.

"We don't need him Harry! He never loved us! And that is the truth, if he did, he wouldn't leave us out here alone!" She reaffirmed after he decided to bring up their long-lost friend. He winced at her tone and mentally noted not to mention him unless he absolutely had too.

"I know Hermione… it's just hard to let go after so long. I almost did back in fourth year… but he apologized, and I think he was sincere then. But this…? You're right, there is no coming back from this." Harry replied sullenly. She nodded in agreement, not bothering to add her own words to what she thought may be a perfect description.

Harry had found the sword thanks to a mysterious doe. Maybe it was his mother finally pitying what was a miserable life he had endured? Whatever it was he was not sure and found himself hard-pressed to care.

The locket had let out terrible screams and had shown him things, things he feared. The bodied of Fred, George, Sirius, … Hermione. His loved ones all dead because of him. One had already passed, the other was scarred as he was, and the others would follow. He had pushed passed the image and destroyed the locket despite its protest. And now here they were… back to square one.

"I need… I need to go to Godric's Hallow. I know it sounds stupid… but… it means something to him, and to me. And so far, he has hidden his soul in places that mean something." Harry suggested shakily

"Harry we can't! He knows you and he know that you would want to go there." Hermione replied sadly.

"I know Hermione… but if he is there, I am as ready as I'm going to be. From now until I meet him again, I can't imagine I'll be any more ready. And if I somehow defeat him… well that will just give us a lot of time to find the rest of them." Harry replied with a hint of confidence or was it… acceptance. Either way she didn't like it.

"I know… I know that is probably true. But… Harry it doesn't mean I would be okay losing you. You are my best friend… my only true friend on this world and if I lost you… well I couldn't continue. I know… I know it is unlikely, but Harry I believe in you! You have something he doesn't have, something worth living for. Find strength in that… like Dumbledore knew you could." Hermione started while inching ever so close. And by the end, she had her hands cupping his cheeks and her eyes shining with passion, delving into his own.

"I… I don't want to die Hermione… I… there's so much… I… it's no-"He started to stumble while tears began to fall from his face. He made to look away from her… to not allow her to see the mess he was swiftly becoming. But she didn't allow it, she cupped his face and looked him in the eyes before quickly embracing him as his head found her chest.

"I know, I know Harry." She said, holding him tightly.

"Please… stay with me." Harry cried softly.

"Until the end."


End file.
